


Perfect

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Just some cute Royality, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Roman and Patton began by playfighting, but end up doing something neither of them expected.





	Perfect

Neither was really sure when it had started, but currently both Roman and Patton were having an all-out playfighting war. Prior to this, the pair had been relaxing in Patton’s room, watching memories of old shows Thomas had participated in.

It may have begun by Roman playfully nudging Patton with his shoulder, which got the moral side giggling madly as he responded the gesture. It may have then escalated when the two started to shove each other a little harder and attempt to grab a hold of the other. Somehow, someway, it had come to the point where Roman had Patton beneath him on the bed and was still fighting to get a decent hold of his hands to win the war once and for all.

Patton was outright laughing at this point, almost unable to keep up with Roman’s quick movements. Once the creative side finally had pinned both of his wrists down against the rumpled sheets, he cried out in between his laughter for a truce.

“Ha! I am the victor!” Roman proclaimed loudly, barely moving from his position above the moral side.

Patton was still trying to catch his breath, but he did still let out a few residual giggles, “You sure did, Roman. But, I’ll get’cha next time, just wait!”

“Oh, I’d love to see you try.” Roman craned his neck a little lower as his voice lowered to a dangerous level, though the attempt at instilling some kind of fake fear was easily overridden by the large grin on the prince’s face.

Patton caught his gaze, and everything seemed to stop as their situation caught up to Roman. His brain started to short-circuit as he realised he was pinning Patton to his own bed, in his own room. ‘ _That’s funny…_ ’ Roman thought to himself as his wide smile slowly slid from his face, ‘ _I never noticed how… beautiful his eyes were…_ ’

“Roman?” Patton’s voice was soft and concerned. He was attempting to wriggle his hands free from Roman’s loosening grip, but Roman wasn’t entirely registering that.

The creative side found himself almost magnetically drawn to the one beneath him as he leant down closer and closer. He was only an inch away from kissing Patton, his breath fanning ever so gently across the other’s lips. “Tell me to get off you and I will.” He muttered, almost reluctantly. Roman had moved so his forearms were now resting against the bed on either side of Patton’s head, which meant that Patton was free to do as he pleased with his hands, “Push me off and we’ll never speak of this again…”

Roman definitely was not expecting Patton to initiate the impending kiss. He’d also not been expecting Patton to weave his fingers into Roman’s hair and hold tight, pulling him ever closer. He’d not expected Patton to want to kiss him. But he was definitely not complaining.

Once he’d fully adjusted to the situation, Roman returned the kiss in earnest. It wasn’t all that intense, but it was just what the two of them needed in this moment.

They split apart after what felt like minutes, both breathing heavily once again. Their eyes were locked as gentle, more loving smiles replaced the wide laughing grins from before.

Roman slowly reached up and pulled one of Patton’s hands away from his shoulder, interlinking their fingers carefully. Yes, this was… perfect.


End file.
